In the field of electronic entertainment apparatuses, many new applications are currently developed and introduced on the market. Depending on the environment in which such an electronic entertainment apparatus is used, an appropriate operation mode should be adjusted to correspond to the environment in which it is to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,191 discloses a video display system which is normally operated to produce a low brightness display. A viewer sensing apparatus senses the presence of a viewer by reflection of ultrasonic energy and operates the display system for instantaneously supplying full power to the system to produce a normal brightness display.
US 2003/0046685 A1 discloses a method of determining whether a television set is on and in the proximity of a sensor. In particular, the system includes a television set and an audio sensor being situated in the same room as the television set. When the television set is turned on, it emits an audio signal and the audio sensor may detect this signal. It may thus be determined whether the audio signal picked up by the audio system originates from a nearby television set and allows disregarding of audio signals emitted in a neighboring room.
In order to properly offer an electronic product to a potential client, an operation mode of such a product should be adjusted accordingly when it is in a shop environment. For instance, in a shop environment, it is advantageous to adjust an operation mode so that the electronic product is presented in the full performance operation mode. In contrast to this, in a home environment, for practical and permanent use, the settings should guarantee a long lifetime of the electronic product.
However, it is very expensive and not very reliable when a salesperson in a shop has to adjust an operation mode of an electronic product in a manual manner so as to correspond to the frame conditions of a shop environment.